


Christmas Is All Around

by Anie



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: 圣诞小精灵Curtis×普通人类T.J





	

如果真的有重新选择的机会的话，T.J会决定在很长的一段时间内谨言慎行。

 

T.J发现他时外面还在下大雪，他刚布置完客厅里那棵看起来麻烦得要死的圣诞树，独自居住就这点坏处，他把所有需要挂在树枝上的装饰物都堆在了凳子底，不得不每次都要跳下凳子去拿那些小玩意。

这个圣诞夜和往年一样，T.J驾车去了居住不远的Elaine家里参加家庭聚会，Douglas和Anne带着他们刚出生的孩子也到场了。Elaine做了她拿手的杏仁布丁，在给家庭成员们盛玉米粥时，Margaret和T.J在餐桌底下偷偷分享了一杯果酒。

“我去年已经够糟了，导致我都不敢拆那张圣诞卡。”T.J在家人们相继谈论新的一年计划时说，嘴里被姜饼塞满了，说话有点含糊，“所以与其让我相信新的一年一切会好起来，我宁愿相信圣诞小精灵确实生活在地球的某个角落里，并且会千里迢迢到我面前来。”

“别那么悲观。”Douglas切下一块烤火鸡肉，说，“试着对自己有点信心。”

“好吧，好吧。”T.J敷衍地点头。

晚餐刚开始时就下雪了，T.J撩开窗帘看了看外面的情况决定先回家比较好，否则雪积在地上会形成冰，而没人愿意在圣诞夜的钟声中出来往道路上撒盐。

 

T.J往烤箱里放了一排姜饼小人，又放了一块果仁馅饼。随着温度的升高已经有香味溢了出来，空气里的果仁、奶油以及糖浆香气随着暖黄的灯光起舞。旁边的编篮里铺着一层油纸，上面摆放着小杏仁饼和胡桃饼，还有一杯蛋酒。

一个人的圣诞节也得过的像模像样。T.J从厨房出去时端着那杯蛋酒，轻轻地把杯沿与大理石厨台碰了一下，小声说：“敬我糟糕的今年以及希望不会更糟的下一年。”

装饰圣诞树是T.J最不喜欢做的事情了，甚至比编花环挂在门口还要令他不胜其烦。Elaine在圣诞节时总是喜欢让家人们和她一起编花环，这简直是除了清洗餐具外另外一个让她无比热衷的、无聊的、根本没什么必要的爱好。

他拿出几个铃铛，挂在树枝上，然后试图将最大的金色星星安在圣诞树顶端。开着的电视正在播放应景的圣诞歌曲。在跳下凳子去检查最后的结果时，T.J听到窗户那边传来开合声，声音足够小以致于T.J一时间以为自己听错了。

T.J走到窗边检查了一下，有几只鸟从窗檐上拍拍翅膀飞走了，积的雪层上留下了几个小小的足迹，很快又被新的雪粒覆盖住。T.J摇摇头觉得自己真是太过大惊小怪，走回去将最后一串雪花状的装饰物挂在了圣诞树上。

他订购的频道开始播放Love Actually，他的兄弟Douglas爱极了这部电影，并且对“只要每年圣诞夜看一遍总会遇到真爱”这句话深信不疑。T.J当然一点也不相信，他陪着Douglas看了快十遍这个电影，硬生生地从二十岁看到了三十岁，也没见有什么真爱出现。

T.J将厨房里已经做好的点心拿到客厅，坐在沙发上准备犒劳一下自己。前两年他经历了该死的情感挫败和快要让他精疲力竭的戒断反应，现在到了圣诞节，他值得所有洒满糖霜的姜饼人。

以及边缘处有点烤焦了的馅饼。

 

当电影里的歌手第三次唱错了《Christmas is all around》的歌词时，T.J把手伸向了桌子上的苹果。然后他发誓看到了一个黑影迅速地藏到了另一个苹果后面。

T.J迟疑了一下，揉了揉眼睛，小心翼翼地拿走第二个苹果。这一直持续到最后一个苹果。T.J把它们都堆在一旁，彻底看清了那个黑影。

那是一个人。准确的说，是大概比两个苹果垒起来的高度要矮一点的人。T.J被吓了一跳，论谁看到这种情景都不会保持内心平静的。他一度以为自己出了幻觉。

T.J和小人面面相觑了几秒钟，T.J冷静地站起来，压抑着疯狂跳动快要到达峰值的心跳，去洗手间用冷水洗了把脸。冰凉的水把他冻得一哆嗦，用毛巾擦干净后他对着镜子眨了三次眼睛，顺带掐了自己一把，确定这个世界是真实的，才重新坐回沙发上。

小人依旧在那里，只不过从一脸警惕地站着变成了坐在他倒扣过来的小茶杯上。

T.J不知所措地打量了他一会儿，那个小人眉头紧皱着，有浓密的络腮胡，戴着一顶棉线帽子，穿着黑色的棉外套，里面层层叠叠的毛衣和衬衣，腰间还别了一把小小的斧子。大概和折了一半的牙签差不多长。

“请问你……我是说……”T.J有点紧张地打破了沉默，他斟酌着用词，“……是什么物种？”

小人好像怔了一下，紧皱的眉间渐渐舒展开，他的声音有点小，但听起来很有威严，说：“我是圣诞小精灵。”

“什么？”T.J愣住了，他开始怀疑自己的耳朵是不是也出了什么毛病。

“圣诞小精灵。”对方不耐烦地又重复了一遍，腰间的小斧子随着他的动作碰了一下茶杯的杯身。

“这玩意儿真的存在？”T.J不可置信地低声喃喃，“老天，这到底在发什么疯？”

对方不理他了，坐在倒扣的茶杯底座上盯着上面复杂的花纹。

“抱歉，我非常好奇，你怎么找过来的？”T.J问，“难道你是来代表圣诞节征税的吗？”

“你许愿让我过来，所以我就来了。”小人说，“Nicholas（圣诞老人）会满足每个孩子的愿望。”

“我已经能喝酒超过八年了。”T.J翻了个白眼，将信将疑地说，“难道圣诞老人还会满足三十岁的成年人的愚蠢愿望？”

“在Nicholas那里每个人都是孩子。”小人沉默了一下，回答。

T.J这才想起来在家庭聚会时自己的那句无心之言。小人的棉线帽子上有雪融化的水渍，T.J将热苹果汁推了过去，在小人无动于衷时才意识到他根本没办法喝这么大杯果汁。

T.J只好去找了一个干净的料理瓶，非常小，完全能满足小人把它拿起来喝掉里面的果汁的需求。小人抬起头一本正经地对T.J说了句谢谢，抿了一口果汁。

“我是Thomas Hammond，很多人都叫我T.J。”T.J在对方喝果汁时充满真诚地问，“你叫什么名字？”

小人擦了擦胡子上沾着的果汁，伸出手，说：“Curtis Everett。”

“你们还有姓氏？”

“有。”Curtis简简单单地点了下头，没有说更多的话了。

T.J将电视的音量调小，看着沉默的Curtis，说：“每个圣诞小精灵都像你一样沉默寡言且看起来不开心吗？”

Curtis有点疑惑，习惯性地皱眉，客观的说：“我不太擅长应付这些事情。Edgar会亲切一点。”

“Edgar？”

“另一只圣诞小精灵。”

T.J拿起一块姜饼人，咬在嘴里，然后把另一块姜饼人掰开，递给Curtis，对方看起来并不太喜欢吃这些，咬了一口就放在一旁了。

“你为什么要躲在苹果后面？”T.J状若闲聊般地问。

“我还没想好开场白。”Curtis说这个的语气就像在谈论应该给哪几个洲减轻税负一般严肃，“和孩子相处总是很烦。”

T.J想起了Douglas家那个不足五个月、哭闹随心所欲的小家伙，心领神会地点点头：“的确。”

好吧，T.J觉得比起和总是尖声大哭的孩子在一起度过圣诞夜，与Curtis聊天显得要好多了。

“再次重申，”T.J摇了摇手指，“在人类世界里，我不是小孩子了。”

 

在大多数时间里Curtis都是沉默的，T.J也不刻意地去找他聊天，那个圣诞小精灵看起来总是有很重的心事，T.J在看电视的余光里瞥到他时，忍不住想对方如果是人类的体形会多么英俊。讲实在的，Curtis看起来身材不错。

“所以花仙和牙仙也确实存在喽？”T.J漫不经心地问。

Curtis的声音听起来有点低沉，他说：“花仙总是忙于和蜜蜂打架，而牙仙脾气很坏。”

“比你还坏？”T.J挑挑眉，笑起来，舌尖习惯性地舔唇，嘴角上扬。

Curtis看着T.J，从他积堆笑意的眼尾细纹开始，灰蓝色的浅色虹膜在灯光下有种清澈的感觉，然后就像没休息好一样的黑眼圈，最后落在红润的唇上。T.J是看不出年龄的，少年感太浓，美好而不自知。

“嗯。”Curtis说，“比我的脾气还要坏。”

“我开玩笑的，虽然你总是看起来不高兴，但人还不错。”T.J歪歪头，“所以你腰间的斧头是干什么用的？”

Curtis摸了摸斧头的手柄，解释：“撬窗户用。”

“……”这下T.J知道那个窗户的异动是因为什么了，他干咳一声，“圣诞老人不是一般都走烟囱吗？”

“那是Nicholas个人爱好，他喜欢壁炉。”Curtis说，“小精灵们都是走窗户。”

“所以你来到我家只是为了看看我，告诉我圣诞小精灵这个物种确实他妈的存在？”T.J咬了一口胡桃饼，咔嚓咔嚓的声响。

“我的任务是让你高兴。”Curtis抿着唇，探究式的眼光上下扫视了一下T.J，“你现在高兴吗？”

“相信我，”T.J叹了口气，“虽然我也很想让你尽早回去交差，但我是不会因为你这句话而改变心情的。”

“……”

“来点儿姜坚果饼干？”T.J提议。

 

此后的整整一个夜晚，他们一直致力于“如何让T.J高兴自己才好回去交差”和“如何让自己高兴使Curtis可以回去交差”的艰苦卓绝的斗争中。

“所以你说的‘高兴’，”T.J比划了个引号，“是指哪方面？我心里很高兴还是看起来很高兴？”

“应该都有。”Curtis从倒扣的茶杯上一跃而下，站在桌子上。客厅里很温暖，他摘下了棉线帽，用手扒了一下短发。

T.J想伸手指摸一摸那看起来像寸头的短发是什么手感，被Curtis成功闪避了。

“说真的，幸亏我是个成年人，”T.J加重了“成年人”这三个字的读音，“否则没有一个年龄只有个位数的孩子陪你耗那么久的，相信我，这个时间他们都会被大人们赶去睡觉。”

“所以我很难交差。”Curtis说。

“每年都这样？”

“每年都这样。”

T.J睁大眼睛，哇哦了一声，惊叹地说：“那你一定是个业绩非常差的圣诞小精灵。”

Curtis斜了他一眼，T.J连忙做出“好的抱歉我不说话了”的动作。

 

“我读过你。”Curtis看着T.J，眼神深邃。

“呃，我们人类，很少用‘读’某个人这个说法。”T.J小心翼翼地纠正，“我们更喜欢用‘听说’。”

“你被记载到书里。”Curtis皱起眉，无视了T.J的反驳，“其他孩子也记录在里面。放在Nicholas的书架上。”

“酷，这听起来和Stalker一点也不一样。”T.J翻了个白眼，“想都不用想，我一定劣迹斑斑，属于‘他们都是坏孩子’的那本书里面。”

“如果你坚持这么说的话。”Curtis说，“比较你以往的经历，我觉得你前几年过的不是很好。”

“是非常糟糕，好的先生，我知道了。”T.J倒在沙发上，抱着抱枕，“希望你能以圣母玛利亚之名来治愈我苟延残喘的心灵。”

Curtis没说话，他从口袋里摸索了半天，找出一个什么东西，实在太小了T.J看不清楚。然后一个摩擦的声响，小小的火光点。

“你在干什么？”T.J问。

“点烟。”Curtis回答。

“我靠，你们还会抽烟？”T.J觉得今晚过去世界观将会被刷新到一个新高度，这他妈都怎么回事？

“你介意吗？”Curtis的这句话虽然是疑问句，但却有种“我就随便问问你介意也改变不了什么”的语气。

于是T.J用手挡住眼睛，灯光溜进指缝，他闷闷地说：“随你的便。”

 

“你既然读过我……虽然说‘读’这个词还是很奇怪，就像你看了我死后的自传似的。”T.J笑了一声，继续说，“你应该知道有关我的很多事情。”

“嗯。”Curtis抬眼看向T.J，不知道他想说什么。

“那今晚真是巧合至极。一个业绩糟糕的圣诞小精灵恰巧负责了一个生活糟糕的人。”T.J耸耸肩，“我们应该开瓶香槟庆祝一下的。但我这儿的香槟都被喝光了，如果真的要制造点气氛可以去摇一摇圣诞树上的铃铛。”

“你之前的经历，责任并不全在你。”Curtis说，电视上的电影播放完了，房间又恢复了安静。

“我有个兄弟，你知道的，Douglas，他是名正言顺的正面教材，有一个妻子，还有一个孩子。我就像把人生活反了，我的生活糟糕、感情失败，还碰过那该死的粉末……感谢上帝我这辈子都不会再碰了。”T.J自嘲一样地嗤笑一声，“我真是没想到这些话居然会跟你说，我根本没打算过跟别人讲这些的。”

“然后呢？”Curtis认真地追问T.J关于他压抑在内心里如同最后一根稻草的情感。

“我爱过一个男人。他有家庭，他是个混蛋，但我当时也没见得清醒到哪儿去。我为了他跟家人大吵了一架，无比坚信着那个男人说的鬼话。”T.J低声说，“有一天外面下着大雨，我从互助中心回家，看到那个男人和他的妻子走在一起，撑一把伞，他的外套搭在女人身上，把她搂得很紧，笑得特别开心。我从他身边经过时却连招呼也不敢打。当时我觉得自己也是个混蛋。属于社会边缘、不识大体，连最基本的道德感都不要了。”

“可你现在很好。”Curtis说。

“我经历了很长一段时间消沉的情感恢复期，然后开始重新生活，戒掉与过往有关的一切。”T.J勾起嘴角，“Doug特别喜欢Love Actually，他相信真爱，就像Christmas is all around。我敢发誓他用这首歌当了快半年的手机铃声。”

“……你呢？”Curtis沉默了一会儿，问。

“比起相信真爱，不如先相信一下圣诞节。”T.J眨眨眼睛，“结果你的出现让我对这个世界的真实性产生怀疑了，你住的地方好玩吗？”

“那里都是雪。”

“真遗憾。我不是很喜欢下雪。”T.J干巴巴地说，他瞥了一眼Curtis，“你为什么穿一身黑？圣诞节难道不应该是红色和白色的吗？”

“我喜欢这个颜色。”Curtis皱着眉，“你也是一身黑，为什么？”

“呃，我猜……”T.J像是被问住了，扯了扯自己的黑衬衫领口，犹豫地说，“或许是因为……显瘦？”

虽然Curtis整体很小，但T.J还是捕捉到了他嘴角的一丝笑意。

 

T.J和Curtis聊了很久，当然整体上还是单方面的。T.J因终于说出心中郁结且不用担心成为媒体新料而兴奋不已，给Curtis倒了一杯蛋酒，切开了果仁馅饼，和他在桌子上玩国际象棋。

这对Curtis来说就有点麻烦了。T.J只需要用手指轻轻一推就可以移动的棋子，Curtis不得不站在棋盘上推着它奔跑。T.J笑起来的时候很可爱，柔软的卷发上盛满了光线，睫毛随着他垂眼的动作洒下一片阴影，而从Curtis的角度来看里面又是一片星光。

T.J是个与众不同的人。Curtis心想。

而他值得Curtis的一个疯狂的想法。

 

十二点的钟声敲响的时候，T.J刚刚喝下最后一口蛋酒。

“你要走了吗？”T.J看着离开棋盘，戴上棉线帽子的Curtis，小声地问。

“你现在很高兴。”Curtis戴帽子的手顿了顿，说，“我的任务完成了。”

“很准时。”T.J将棋盘收起来，棋子在盒子里碰撞，他的声音听起来是为Curtis可以顺利交差而高兴，可实际上Curtis总觉得T.J有点失落。

其实在一个半小时前，Curtis就可以回去交差了。可他选择留下陪T.J一直呆到了不得不离开的时刻。

Curtis站在窗台上，外面的雪小了一点，道路上已经积攒起厚厚的雪层。Curtis回头看了一眼T.J。

“再见。”T.J说，嘴角轻轻勾起，就像道别是个多么简单的事情。

“你帮我完成了工作。”Curtis说，他想为T.J准备一份独特的礼物，“作为回报，你可以许一个愿望。”

“认真的？”T.J歪歪头。一个愿望，多少人奢求不来的事情。T.J想了半天，他有好多事情值得许愿，比如让自己的生活走上正轨、开一家成功的夜店什么的。但最后，他说：“我的愿望是……我希望能有一件好事发生。”

Curtis迟疑地说：“这个看起来很抽象，你能说个具体一点的吗？”

“具体一点的一件好事的话……”T.J的目光落在Curtis身上，“我的愿望可以是明年的圣诞节依旧能见到你吗？”

Curtis顿了一下，像是叹了一口气，凑上前去，吻了一下T.J的指尖，有种血液在烧灼的感觉。

“你有了我的承诺。”Curtis说，他撑开窗户，雪粒落在他的身上，“你见到我时，会是你所希望的样子。”

T.J怔住了，他望进Curtis的眼睛，心里有种酸胀感蔓延到鼻尖，直到Curtis消失在雪夜里，寒风夹杂着雪花吹进室内时他才反应过来。

T.J揉了揉鼻子，突然有点想笑。

有时候一些事情总是发生的令人措手不及，在和Curtis视线对接时，T.J就知道他不可避免地陷入了一条河流，听起来滑稽又可笑，他甘之如饴。

我完蛋了。

在圣诞结束的新的一天的凌晨，T.J坐在沙发上，看着桌子上倒扣的茶杯，心想。

 

事实证明第二年确实会稍微好一点儿。T.J的生活逐步踏入正轨，他找了份工作，正从头开始学起。一切看起来都充满了希望。

Douglas的车出了点故障，他借用了T.J的，并且许诺T.J会在圣诞结束前把车原封不动地还给他。

当门铃响了时，T.J正忙着把奶油涂在树干蛋糕上。他匆匆地放下裱花嘴去开门，心想Douglas可真会挑时候。

“我以为你至少会提前给我打个电话……”T.J把门打开，抱怨的话还没说完，看到门外的人时彻底愣住了。

“我没有你的手机号。”门外的男人说，低沉又好听的声音。

T.J眼眶发酸，在即将汇集成雨时拉过男人的手腕，吻上他的唇。一年前他不可自拔地陷入一条河流里，一年后的自己依旧放任自己陷入一个深吻。男人的胡髭摩擦的他下巴发痒，掌心贴着他的后颈，温暖而真实的触感。

他亲吻着男人的唇，看着对方的眼睛，睫毛颤抖。

“我没想第一次见面就做这个事情的。”不知道过了多久，T.J才松开男人，有点不好意思的样子，唇齿开合，从心底念出了那个名字，“Curtis。”

Curtis将T.J抱住，依旧是棉线帽、棉外套，确实以一个人类的身份来拥抱T.J。

“没关系。”他说，久旅的疲惫一扫而空，在T.J松开怀抱让他进门时，Curtis看着T.J闪烁着笑意的眼睛，就仿佛藏着一片星空，他也带着一丝笑意，问，“这次有香槟了吗？”

“你根本想象不到。”T.J笑着说。

Christmas is all around.

 

-FIN


End file.
